


Fire Emblem: Fates in Awakening

by LyzGlory



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU, Crossover, Multi, Viajes en el tiempo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzGlory/pseuds/LyzGlory
Summary: Nos trasladamos al momento donde decidimos bando, no estamos dispuestos a elegir pues amamos a ambas familias pero y si alguien, un tercero, aparentemente desconocido ¿Elige por nosotros?Cuando Kamui va a tomar una decisión pero un acontecimiento sorpresa se abalanza sobre ella de forma bastante literal.Sí por alguna razón del destino desean traducirlo al inglés, por favor avisarme (seguro que no pasa ;-;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este primer capitulo se orienta en el momento en el que el Avatar toma la decisión de en que bando va a estar.

\- ¡Kamui, estas viva! ¿Te han herido? -Preguntaba Xander visiblemente aliviado al mostrar esa pequeña sonrisa, aunque aún preocupado pues frunce el ceño. 

\- ¡¡Xander!! No, estoy bien pero ¡¿Por que estáis invadiendo Hoshido?! - Le grito en la distancia, estoy tensa. No me agrada la idea de que este frente a Ryoma, ambos tiene las espadas desenvainadas, sin embargo necesito respuestas. 

\- Padre dice que ha llegado la hora de demostrar nuestro auténtico poder. Únete, acabaremos pronto con esto -Comenta el príncipe nohrio con un gesto más serio ¿Lo dice de verdad? Se que no es de los que bromean con estas cosas. Esto es muy repentino- Si conquistamos Hoshido ahora, evitaremos otros derramamientos de sangre -Continúa diciendo, si claro lo que quiere Garon es un golpe rápido y directo, aprovechando la inestabilidad por la muerte de madre. Maldito sea. 

\- Xander... Yo... Dame un minuto - ¿Que hago? Decida lo que decida esto va acabar mal. 

\- Ten cuidado, Kamui. ¡Ese hombre no es más que un comandante nohrio! - Me grita Ryoma que está frente a Xander. O vamos, menospreciar a alguien de la nobleza que va a caballo mientras tu vas a pie... si supieras quien es... 

\- Ryoma -él también es un tozudo ¿Como me las voy a arreglar para que no se maten? Veo como se acercan mis "hermanos" de Nohr, se me empieza a hacer un nudo en el estómago, sé que va a ocurrir con todos aquí ¿Voy a tener que elegir entre Nohr y Hoshido? No es posible. 

\- ¡Kamui! ¡Estaba superpreocupada! ¡No vuelvas a desaparecer de mi lado así! -Oh Camila, también estaba muy preocupada por ti y los demás. Pensé que no volvería a veros. 

\- Me alegro de que estés bien, Kamui, ¡Tienes la suerte del quebrado! - Comenta Leo con un tono aliviado. Yo sí que me alegro los Hoshidanos son duros, espera ¿Ha dicho lo mismo que en mi sueño? 

-¡Bieeen! ¡Tenemos a nuestra hermana de vuelta! -Elise tu siempre tan enérgica... No creo que sea tan fácil como piensas. 

\- ¡Escoria nohria! ¿Primero la raptáis y luego le mentís? -¡Hinoka! ¡No es lo que tu crees! Eso era lo que quería decir pero... Lo primero es innegable y lo segundo desde su punto de vista es plausible- Kamui es mi hermana, ¡No la vuestra! -Madre mía. Nunca mejor dicho, sinto que debería llevarme las manos a la cabeza. 

\- Te equivocas, ¡Kamui es mi hermanita querida! ¡Jamás será tuya! - ¿Se van a pelear como Ryoma y Xander?Espero que no, es irónico que ellas sean jinetes de criaturas que vuelan, Elise y Sakura son curanderas... ¡Arg! No puedo pensar en esto ahora. Debo pararles ¿Cómo podría-? Mis propios pensamientos fueron interrumpidos 

\- Que no te engañen sus palabras. ¡Tu lugar está en Hoshido, con tu verdadera familia! - A, no, él con lo mismo no. Miro inquieta a Ryoma cuando oigo a Xander hablar, miro en su dirección. 

\- Te hemos querido y cuidado desde que no levantabas ni dos palmos del suelo. Ven a casa, hermanita. ¡Podemos vivir como una familia de nuevo! -Xander, no digas eso yo... 

¡Ven a casa Kamui! ¡A Hoshido! -¡Basta Ryoma! 

\- ¡No, Kamui! ¡Nohr es tu verdadero hogar! -¡Lose, lose! ¡Esto es tan injusto! Es egoísta pero os quiero a ambos ¿Que puedo hacer para parar esto? 

\- ¡Ven! -Ryoma extiende su mano hacia mí. 

\- ¿Hermana? -Pregunta dudosa Sakura, siendo esta la primera vez que habla, parece temerosa como si ya creyese que no iré a su lado ¿Lo hare? 

\- ¡Es mí hermana! -Elise se acerca a mi con su bastón en la mano, su exclamación es lanzada con fuerza, ella cree firmemente en sus palabras. 

\- Nosotros somos tu familia - Xander se aproxima a mí con su caballo lentamente como un caballero de cuento de hadas de Nohr, invitándome a volver alzando su mano. 

Todos me miran. 

\- Mi familia... - Yo... no traicionaré a nadie. Debo escuchar tanto a mi cabeza como a mi corazón, esta vez están de acuerdo- No lucharé contra la gente de Nohr que ha cuidado de mí todos estos años. Tú y Camila, Leo y Elise -Jamás podría haceros daño- Puede que no tengamos lazos de sangre, pero para mi sois mi familia - Eso es una verdad que no quiero negar- Habéis estado conmigo siempre -Y siempre lo estaréis. 

-Así se habla, Kamui. Los lazos que nos unen son mas fuertes que la sangre -Sonríe orgulloso por mis palabras, lo que dice es verdad. 

-Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo, Kamui? ¿Piensas dar de lado a tu verdadera familia para aliarte con nuestros enemigos? - Me cuestiona Ryoma puedo ver su cara apagada y una leve gota de sudor. Él está inquieto por la respuesta, por un instante me ha recordado a Sakura. 

\- No. También me niego a luchar contra mis hermanos de Hoshido. Ryoma... No hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero sois mi verdadera familia -No hay mejor forma de decirlo, aunque el tiempo juntos para mi haya sido insuficiente- Tú, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura... No quiero luchar contra vosotros aquí ni en ningún otro campo de batalla. -Así que por favor parad la lucha y escuchadme de una vez. 

\- Nosotros sentimos lo mismo, Kamui -¿En serio? ¿La guerra se terminará? Ojalá Xander diga lo mismo. 

\- Pero no puedo ponerme de lado de unos de vosotros para luchar contra los otros. No traicionaré a ninguna de mis familias -Al menos han envainado sus espadas. 

\- Kamui, entonces, ¿Qué vas...? - Xander me mira con el ceño fruncido y desconcertado. 

\- ¿A hacer? - Por Dios si incluso termináis las frases del otro ¿No podéis simplemente hacer una alianza? Y no se... Tal vez ¿Destronar a Garon y ser felices? 

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas para ambos -Esto va por buen camino si yo empiezo a hacerles razonar podría terminar la guerra hoy, solo un poco más, ya están de acuerdo- Por favor, ¡Dejad de lado las espadas! -No habrá que usarlas de nuevo- Seguro que existe una solución pacífica. Si simplemente pudiéramos... -Hablar como personas civilizadas sin derramamientos innecesarios de sangre... 

\- ¡Ya he oído bastante! -¡No! Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca- Kamui, ya sé lo que tratas de conseguir... Sin embargo, como hermano mayor, es mi deber mostrarte la verdad- ¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad Xander? Estas obcecado en pelear ¡Idiota! 

\- No mientras yo siga en pie... -Otro que ayuda mucho. Ryoma... 

\- Kamui ha regresado con su familia, ¡Y no dejaré que os la volváis a llevar -Hinoka te entiendo, pero ¿Y mi opinión que es, de papel? 

\- ¡No, esperad! ¡Xander! ¡Ryoma! -No me voy a estar quieta esperando a que os matéis. 

\- Ni se te ocurra pensar que te voy a dejar llevarte a Kamui sin luchar -No se como tomarme eso. Casi parece cosa del destino que cruce mi espada con la de mi némesis -Es malo terriblemente malo. Es cobarde aun así me encantaría escapar de esta situación de alguna forma- Como herederos de nuestras familias ¿Por qué no acabar con esto aquí y ahora? -Solo tres cosas que decir: Viva, la, testosterona. 

\- Esta bien ¡Prepárate! ¡Acabaré contigo de mi reino de mi hermana! -Lo de tu reino lo puedo entender pero no esto. 

\- Por favor, ¡Parad los dos! ¡Aun podemos hablar de esto en lug...! -No puedo terminar la palabra por el fuerte ruido tras de mí. ¿Pero qué es eso? Era un circulo mágico pero eso era todo lo que podía reconocer parecía no tener fondo excepto un absoluto blanco ¿Es una invocación, una trampa? Veo... siluetas. Comienzo a alejarme. 

\- ¿Que ocurre? -Le pregunta Xander a Leo en busca de respuestas. 

\- ¡No lo se! Pero creo que se nos ha terminado la suerte -responde Leo mientras saca su grimorio en buscando una solución. 

\- Yo si sé lo que es, esta es solo otra sucia trampa de la escoria Nohria -Grita Hinoka afianzando su Naginata mientras subía a toda velocidad a su pegaso- Ni soñéis que os llevareis a Kamui. 

\- En cualquier caso solo serán simples dianas de tiro que derribar ¡Por madre! - Activa el Yumi Fujin. 

-Ven conmigo Kamui ¡Te pondré a salvo!- Camila trata de caminar hasta mi, Sakura y Elise están demasiado desconcertadas para hablar o hacer algo. Estaba dudosa pronto, las que eran siluetas salieron del portal y yo... Me paralicé no sé por qué. Bueno, sería de la impresión pero lo hice. 

\- ¿Robin? -Pregunta un joven de cabello azul oscuro acompañado de un muchacho con el mismo color de pelo pero con máscara, una joven rubia, la cual portaba un bastón. Se ve mayor que Elise, un hombre alto con armadura celeste a caballo y cabello castaño y un joven con un sombrero de pico y una gran sonrisa. 

Todos estamos en silencio. 

-¡Aqui no hay ningún Robin! ¡Largaos escoria Nohria! -Takumi les apunta con el arco. 

\- ¡Espera! -Dije casi por inercia- ¿Y si no son Nohrios? -trato de que baje el arma El hobre que portaba armadura celeste a caballo se pone entre el joven de cabello azul y Takumi en una pose defensiva. 

\- ¡Sus armaduras son prueba suficiente! -Señala Hinoka con su naginata volando con su pegaso- ¡Son Nohrios de pura cepa, ¡No lograran mentirnos! -la verdad es que sus vestimentas dan de que hablar. 

-Y-y van armados Kamui, d-dejenos ayudarla -Sakura fianza el bastón y cierra los ojos, en otra situación su determinación me parecería mona, no ahora. 

\- ¡Os dije que lo lograría esta vez! -Dice el joven con el sombrero en punta. 

\- Lo sabemos Ricken, pero tras diecisiete veces uno empezaría a perder un poquito la fe -La chica rubia ríe por las muecas del que parece un ¿Mago? 

\- Fueron muchas más de 17 veces, Alteza -Comenta el hombre castaño con armadura celeste inexpresivo. 

\- No tienes porque ser tan puntilloso Frederick al menos lo hice, y según esto Robin es... -Un pequeño colgante se alza apuntándome- Ella -Los cinco me miran, seguidos de todos mis hermanos. No entiendo nada, el joven de cabello azul que no tiene máscara abre desmesuradamente los hombros, corriendo hacia mí, me echo para atrás, de todas formas, él me abraza. Esto es raro e incómodo, aunque... Me siento bien como si debería ser así y esa rara sensación se me pasa. Comienzo a relajarme sorprendida. 

\- Te hemos buscado por todas partes Robin, por fin podremos llevarte a casa. Sabía que volverías, todo ha acabado -Comienza a acariciarme la cabeza la sensación es nostálgica. Para el carro, esto no puede ser. Pongo las manos en el pecho y lo empujo. Tratando de separarme de el en vano. 

\- ¿Quien eres? ¿De donde venís? -Le pregunto desconcertada, como si no tuviese un gran lio entre manos ahora esta gente viene a liarla más. 

-¿No se acuerda? ¿Tiene amnesia de nuevo? -Habla el chico de la máscara, tiene una voz femenina que extraño ¿Sera una mujer con el pelo corto? 

\- No tengo amnesia lo que pasa es que no os he visto en mi vida -Les respondo contrariada, puede que los recuerdos de mi infancia sean difusos, pero esto es pasarse. ¿Qué es todo este teatro? 

\- ¡Chrom, hay que hacer algo! -Dice la joven rubia preocupada. 

\- ¿Y cual es tu propuesta? -Comenta el tal Chrom. 

\- Pues... No se... Tal vez recuerde si la llevamos a casa - Propone la chica rubia dudosa. ¡De eso nada! 

\- Es una gran idea Alteza, permítame -Viene Frederick hacia mí, su caballo es un mastodonte y el joven que estaba en frente de mí se aparta con expresión confusa. 

\- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido Frederick? -Pregunta Chrom curioso. 

\- Estamos en gran desventaja numérica señor Chrom, así que cortaré por lo sano y nos iremos de aquí lo más rápido posible ya que, el hechizo esta aquí al lado retrasarnos solo provocará que vengan más y todo se complique alteza- Explica Frederick. 

\- Se llama portal y estoy de acuerdo con Frederick, Chrom. Cuanto antes mejor -Sonríe el mago y Frederick asiente levantándome y posándome con cuidado en su hombro para guiar al caballo a toda prisa al portal. 

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Esperad, yo no he dado el consentimiento, bajadme! -Pataleo pero lo único que consigo es golpear mis pies contra la armadura... Lo cual no era una buena idea teniendo en cuenta que voy descalza. Ante mis palabras y lo que ocurre todos se giran hacia nosotros tratando de alcanzarnos, oigo la voz de Leo lanzando un hechizo pero Ricken lo repele con una facilidad que me asustó, antes de que mi secuestrador me introdujera en el portal, yo los había perdido de vista y todo lo que pude escuchar fue un gran ¡No! A mi espalda antes de que todo se volviese negro.


	2. El antes y el después

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que paso antes de ir a por Kamui en Nohr? Desde el punto de vista de leo sabremos esto y el ¿Que ocurrió después?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como nadie ha dicho ni mi en los comentarios he decidido hacer unos pequeños cambios antes de usar los guiones voy a usar el nombre del personaje que habla y dos puntos, también este capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Leo príncipe de Nohr momentos antes y después de la captura de Kamui. Sin más dilación aquí tienen el episodio.

~En el castillo de Krakenburg antes de que el enfrebtamiento tuviera lugar~

Leo: Yo sabía que iba a pasar algo, y había empeorado esta mañana. Había pasado casi una semana desde que mi hermana había desaparecido todos estábamos inquietos; Elise pataleaba el rato queriendo ir a buscarla, Camila no paraba de afilar su hacha intentando escapar en su montura para asaltar la fortaleza hoshidana ¡Incluso Xander daba vueltas de un lado para otro! Lo cual me desconcentraba mucho, pero no dije nada estuve firme y me siento orgulloso de ser el único que aun mantenía la compostura, sin embargo, no podía evitar agarrar mi querido grimorio con fuerza, estaba nervioso. Padre no había dicho nada en todo este tiempo, incluso yo empezaba a inquietarme ¿Cuando íbamos a irnos? ¿La estaban torturando? ¿Por que no estamos haciendo algo?

Elise: ¡Leo, Leo! -Corre hacia mí agarrándome del brazo- Nos vamos, veeeeenga

Leo: ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?- Pregunto sorprendido, jamás entenderé los arrebatos de padre.

Elise: Sí, solo faltas tú. Todos estamos esperándote afuera.

Leo: No me lo puedo creer ¿Cómo es posible que no me hayáis avisado antes? Esto es inaudito -Llego a la salida a paso ligero, Xander ya no estaba, como siempre nunca estoy cuando se me necesita. Subo a mi caballo, Elise hace lo mismo.

Camina: Al fin, mi pobre Kamui seguro que se ha sentido muy sola ¿Como habrá podido dormir sin mí? Ellos van a pagar por no haber separado a mi dulce Kamui de mi lado. -Ya estamos…

Leo: Pues démonos prisa hermana, no creó que Kamui se salve sola en medio de Hoshido. – Y así sin más partimos al encuentro nos saludamos y no puedo evitar resaltar su suerte aliviado porque de nuevo le sonríe de forma inesperada.

Sin embargo esto no le duró mucho.

Kamui intentó convencer a Xander y al príncipe Hoshidano de desistir en la batalla pero ambos no cedían y apunto de pelear ocurrió algo inesperado que nos dejó a todos atónitos.  
Apareció un círculo mágico perfecto ahí en medio de la nada del cual emergieron 5 figuras, a principio creí que eran caballeros que había enviado padre como refuerzo en nuestra misión, pero no resulto ser así pues buscaban algo y era a mi hermana.  
¡No iba a permitirlo! Abrí las páginas de mi grimorio y ataque con un hechizo contundente solo para que fuese desviado por ese crio del sombrero puntiagudo mientras ese bruto se la llevaba.

-¡No! -Gritamos prácticamente todos mientras ella desaparecía y el portal se cerraba, mi de a mi alrededor en busca de algún rastro pero ¿Dónde estaba el príncipe hoshidano?

Hinoka: ¡Ryoma! -Gritaba la hermana mayor hoshidana sobre el pegado.

Takumi: Se lo trago ese agujero que se llevó a la traidora, ¡Esto ha sido obra vuestra! – El chico piña del arco me apuntaba, estoy cansado de ellos. Preparó un hechizo.

Xander: ¡Deteneos! Ahora mismo tenemos otras prioridades -Grita apara que todos le prestemos atención, cosa que consigue.

Takumi: Sí, en eso tienes razón maldito nohrio – Dispara una flecha y Camila la para con el hacha.

Camila: Lo siguiente que cortare será tu cuello si sigues así, querido –Le amenaza tras echarse un gran mechón de pelo hacia atrás.

Elise: Eso, hay que encontrara a Kamui y hay que hacerlo ya. Snif, snif –Comienza a llorar.

Leo: No te preocupes Elise, la hallaré enseguida y la llevaremos a casa. Ya verás -Le digo confiado.

Hinoka: Ni hablar, nosotros la llevaremos a casa maldito nohrio ¡No os la llevareis de nuevo! -Grita la Auriga.

Camila: Oh si, quiero verte intentarlo ¿Sabes hacer magia al menos? -Veo a la hoshidana Sonrojarse- ¿Por qué no hablas con los espíritus haber si te contestan? -Declara ingeniosa. Ahora su cara tiene el mismo tono que su pelo.

Hinoka: ¡Callate! ¿Quieres pelea? -Alza la naginata y todos nos preparamos para el combate.

Sakura: ¡P-paren! -"grita" la hermana menor en voz baja- E-el principe n-nohrio tienen razón t-…¡Tenemos que rescatara a Kamui! -Consigue decir de un tirón.

Takumi: ¡Eso no importa! Solo es una estrategia de estos sucios y mentirosos nohrios para que nos rindamos a cambio de la traidora ¿Cómo podéis caer en su trampa tan fácilmente? ¡Es obvio! El como han venido, su ropa y la desaparición de Ryoma ¿Dónde lo habéis llevado?

Hinoka: Persiguió a ese centinela y saltó al portal así que si encontramos a esa gente...

Camila: ¡Llegaremos hasta Kamui! -Grita Eufórica.

Leo: Eso es algo que era indiscutible desde el principio –Suspiro y me masajeo el puente de la nariz- Lo mejor sería volver al castillo para recabar información, aunque hay que averiguar de donde a salido, cosa que no será sencilla.

Azura:…...........

Takumi: ¿De verdad crees que te dejaremos huir tan fácil? Que ingenuo

Leo: Oh claro, y os introduciréis con nosotros, a la boca del lobo ¡Directo a las mazmorras! - Le grito, está colmando mi paciencia.

Xander: Es suficiente –Dice con tranquilidad- Retirémonos por hoy para buscar información y reorganizar las ideas.

Hinoka: ¿Podemos fiarnos de que no nos deis caza? Vuestra fama os precede nohrios, incluso vuestro propio pueblo os odia ¿Cómo os va en Cheve? -Sonríe altanera- desde luego sois lo más fiable de esta pradera.

Camila: Tú... -Alzandose en su wymer.

Xander: Teneis mi palabra –Jura mi hermano deteniendo a Camilla alzando su mano.

Hinoka y Takumi: ¡Eso no nos vale nada! -Nos gritan ¿Cómo se atreven?

Elise: ¿Y si nos vamos primero nos dejáis en paz? -Pregunta. Claro, para que nos ataquen ellos.

Sakura: ¿Y-y si nos vamos ambos a la vez? -Sugiere inquieta.

Sin estar muy de acuerdo y Xander estrecha su mano con la mayor de los hoshidanos y lentamente nos alejamos sin parar de mirar de tras de nosotros desconfiados ,ellos hacen lo mismo hasta que los perdemos de vista.

Camila: ¿Volvemos a por ellos? Seré rápida.

Xander: No fallaremos nuestra palabra.

Elise: Empiezas a hablar como Kamui –Ríe algo más contenta, ni estaba tan decaída como pensaba.

Leo: Pues habrá que darse prisa, no pienso dejar que esos Hoshidanos se entrometan.

Camila: ¿Qué haremos si encontramos al príncipe hoshidano? ¿Se lo entregamos a padre?

Leo: Por supuesto, será el jaque mate para su reino y nos liberaremos de ellos.

Elise: Y Kamui se quedara con nosotros, porque ya no se la llevaran.

Xander: Si… -dice empezando a convencerse- Seríamos una familia de nuevo.

Camila: ¿A que esperamos? Me niego a que mi preciosa Kamui se pierda mas siestas si puedo impedirlo -Comenta con dulzura.

Leo: Tiempo al tiempo hermana primero hay que llegar a la capital hay es donde están los mejores libros empezaremos a buscar ahí -Tras eso arreo al caballo para darme mas prisa, Camila tiene razón aunque no quiero apresurarme podría cometer errores y eso nos es algo que me pueda permitir. Además le debo una paliza a se niño con sombrero de punta…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin del cap *cansada* ¿Os gusto el cambio para que vieseis bien quien había o retomo como era antes? Bueno como dije antes el capítulo ya tenia base y como nadie comentaba… En fin aquí van las de esta vez: ¿Queréis que relate la búsqueda de Leo o de otro personaje para saber como abrir el portal o me lo salto? (Mas que nada por que eso va a ese tedioso como el demonio pero en fin) ¿Queréis que el siguiente cap sea de alguien de Nohr? No se como Iago, Garon, otro de los hermanos, Leo again o un vasallo… ¿O alguien de Hoshido? ¿Quéreis e retomemos el: Qué naso después de desaparecer el portal? ¿Quereis que incluya a otros personajes como el Daimyo de Mukushu o Izana? Decidme las respuestas y el punto de vista del personaje en cuestión en los comentarios porfis n.n . Gracias por leer.
> 
> He pensado que el siguiente cap podría ser de Frederick por ser el secuestrador ewe, pero como queráis.
> 
> Chao.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía nada y tras ver muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimos fanfic no vi ninguno que conectase los dos juegos así (Ahora es cuando aparece uno que sí lo tiene y está terminado ;-; ) bueno si esto gusta pues continuare y sino no n.n ¿Que os gustaría que hiciera? ¿Sigo con Kamui en el Ilisse? ¿Hago el punto de vista de algún Nohrio o Hoshidano como por ejemplo Takumi o Leo? Lo que digáis y según el más interesante o el que más me guste lo elegiré para continuar ¿Queréis que intente que haga elecciones al final de los capítulos? Y me gustaría si no es mucho pedir, que deis una razón de por qué creéis que el siguiente capítulo sea del punto de vista de alguien el que tenga el mejor motivo tiene más probabilidades de ser el ganador. 
> 
> Por cierto, tengo una base en el que el segundo capítulo va sobre Leo pero si preferís uno diferente no pasa nada. 
> 
> Chao n.n


End file.
